Marah
by kelincingantuk
Summary: Neji marah! Tenten bingung. Memangnya dia habis melakukan apa, sih?/"Kamu kenapa?"/"Astaga, bodoh sekali,"/shortfic NejiTen, as always./au/awesumbohemian2016


[summary] Neji marah! Tenten bingung. Memangnya dia habis melakukan apa, sih?/"Kamu kenapa?"/"Astaga, bodoh sekali,"/shortfic NejiTen, as always./au/awesumbohemian2016

.

.

.

 **Marah** , a nejiten ff by _awesumbohemian_.

.

Naruto punya Om Masashi Kishimoto. Saya cuma pinjam Neji dan Tenten buat tokoh fic saya.

 **warn!:** nejiten, oneshot, au, ooc, tipe cerita-macam-apa-ini?! fic.

.

.

 _en-jo-y!_

 _._

.

.

"Neee-" seruan Tenten tertahan ketika melihat raut wajah Neji yang kelihatannya sedang super-kesal. Tenten menghampiri Neji yang sedang mengunci pintu ruangan OSIS. "-ji?"

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Tenten.

Tapi Neji tidak menjawab. Sekedar bergumam pun tidak.

"Berkasnya ada yang hilang?"

Masih tidak ada balasan apapun dari Neji. Pemuda itu membalikkan badannya, mengantungi kunci dan berjalan menjauhi ruangan. Tenten buru-buru menyusul langkah panjang Neji, berjalan di sampingnya.

"Tugas anggota yang lain nggak selesai?" Tenten menatap Neji, ia masih ingin tahu alasan Neji memasang wajah kesal yang jarang ditunjukkan oleh pemuda berambut panjang dengan marga Hyuga itu.

Neji malah memalingkan wajahnya.

Tenten melotot, refleks menghentikan langkahnya karena terkejut melihat tingkah Neji. "Hei!" ia tersinggung.

Neji tetap tidak peduli. Ia tetap berjalan.

Mata Tenten makin membesar. Satu, dua, tiga langkah panjang berhasil membuatnya menyusul Neji lagi. Gadis berambut coklat itu mengulurkan tangannya, menarik ujung rambut panjang milik Neji. Menjambaknya. "NEJI!"

Sejak keluar dari ruangan OSIS, akhirnya Neji mengeluarkan suara untuk yang pertama kalinya. "Aduh!"

"Ternyata kamu masih bisa ngomong! Aku kira kamu udah bisu, dan tuli!" sindir Tenten. Tangannya masih mencengkram erat ujung rambut pacarnya.

Neji memutar kedua bola matanya. "Lepas,"

Decihan pelan terdengar dari mulut Tenten, "Nggak sebelum kamu kasih tau apa yang bikin kamu kesal,"

Giliran Neji yang mendecih. "Buat apa kamu tau?" sinisnya.

"Aku harus tau, soalnya kekesalan kamu menular!"

Neji memutar bola matanya. "Ha-ha," katanya, kemudian menarik tangan Tenten dari rambutnya. "Aku kesal karena kamu nggak bisa dibilangin,"

"Haaah?!"

Neji mendengus pelan. "Aku bilang apa padamu sebelum masuk ke ruangan OSIS?"

Dahi Tenten mengerut. "Kamu bilang kalau kamu bakal lama di dalam,"

"Selanjutnya?"

"Jangan tunggu aku,"

"Ya...?"

"Pulang duluan saja,"

Neji melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Dan siapa yang ada di hadapanku sekarang?"

Tenten menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku...?"

"Artinya?"

Tenten memiringkan kepalanya. Ke kanan. Ke kiri. Ke kanan lagi. Kemudian meringis. "Apa?"

Neji menghela napas. Memandang Tenten lurus. "Kamu tetap nggak pulang walau aku bilang jangan tunggu aku dan pulang duluan saja!" katanya.

Tenten tercengang. Hanya karena itu? Neji marah? Gadis itu menggerung. "Kenapa kamu harus marah? Kamu nggak suka aku tunggu? Hei-jangan-jangan, kamu ada janji dengan gadis lain sepulang sekolah ya?!" tuduh Tenten, membuat mata Neji melebar sedikit.

"Astaga, bodoh sekali," keluh Neji, kembali melangkah. "Kamu yang bodoh, maksudku," katanya kemudian.

"Neji!" Tenten mengejar Neji. "Siapa? Shion? Atau gadis dari sekolah lain? Oh-jangan-jang-"

Brukk!

Tenten meringis ketika ia menabrak punggung Neji yang tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah. Terdengar helaan napas keras dari pemuda itu. "Serius, bodoh banget. Benar-benar bodoh. Demi apapun, kenapa aku bisa pacaran dengan gadis sebodoh ini?" ia membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap ke Tenten.

Tenten mengerutkan dahi. Tidak suka dibilang seperti itu.

"Maksudku itu-ah!" Neji mengerang pelan, tidak tahu harus menyusun kata seperti apa. "Kenapa kamu nggak ngerti?"

"Mana bisa aku ngerti?"

"Seharusnya kamu bisa! Dan seharusnya kamu tau, bahaya pulang malam-malam!"

"Hah?"

"Kamu cewek, kan?"

"Eh-"

"Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padam-" Neji menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Menghentikan kalimatnya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menyembunyikan rasa malu yang terlihat dari wajahnya.

Wajah Tenten memerah. "Oke... uhm, jadi, kamu..." ia menggaruk tengkuknya, salah tingkah.

"Nggak, ah, sudahlah. Ayo pulang,"

Tenten tersenyum. Terkekeh. "Neji!" ia menghambur, memeluk lengan pemuda berambut panjang yang notabene adalah pacarnya itu. "Makasih, ya,"

Neji mengusap wajahnya. "Seharusnya kamu minta maaf,"

"Lagian," Tenten mencibir. "Kenapa kamu khawatir begitu? Aku kan anggota karate yang punya ban hitam!"

"Oh," gumam Neji, "benar juga. Aku lupa,"

.

.

.

.

 **udah, tamat. huray.**

.

.

dan, yesh, saya juga gatau itu ending macam apa, jelek banget sumpah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua minggu kemudian.

Neji yang paling akhir keluar dari ruangan OSIS. Ia mengunci pintunya dari luar, kemudian berbalik. "Ayo pulang, Ten-" Neji mengatupkan mulutnya.

Ups.

Dia lupa kalau Tenten sudah pulang sejak dua jam sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Neji menghela napas.

Dua minggu berturut-turut ia terpaksa pulang malam karena OSIS. Itu artinya dua minggu berturut-turut juga ia tidak pulang bersama Tenten-karena ia selalu menyuruh gadis itu pulang duluan.

Oh, sialan.

Neji merutuk. Memasukkan kunci ruangan OSIS ke dalam saku celananya. Masa bodoh, ia malas mengembalikan kunci itu ke ruang guru.

Ia kangen pacarnya.

.

.

.

Uhm, review?

[[btw, check my profile for more nejiten oneshot fic]]


End file.
